Whispers in the Night
by fyd818
Summary: JohnElizabeth. Short and a little fluffy. It was the quiet moments in the dark of night that gave him time to wonder why Elizabeth Weir loved him.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: John/Elizabeth. John's POV, short 'n' fluffy. It was the quiet moments in the dark of night that gave him time to wonder why Elizabeth Weir loved him.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Nothing naughty

Pairings: John/Elizabeth

Spoilers: It's an AU, and a futurefic, but we'll just say "Rising," "Real World," and "Common Ground"

Title: _Whispers in the Night_

Author: fyd818

Dedication: To Dia and H.W. I hope this fic makes you both feel better soon.

Author's notes: I'm trying to get myself back into writing John/Elizabeth. They've been suffering very badly for a while now, because I've mostly been writing Ronon/Teyla (I've been going Ronon/Teyla crazy lately, and I'm not sure why). It seems almost as though every time I try to write Sparky, they're arguing. Not good. This is my effort at trying to write something short, fluffy, and where they're not threatening each other's lives, sanity, or to get a divorce (yikes). Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine alone. Please enjoy, and please review!

**Whispers in the Night**

by

_fyd818_

It's moments like this, when the city is dark and asleep, that gives me time to wonder why Elizabeth Weir loves me.

She married me, so I know she does, but I still can't help but wonder _why_ she does. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with; I'm stubborn and well-known for blatantly disobeying direct orders. And yet, still, when she gives me a smile or just randomly leans over to kiss me, I wonder what good thing I've done in my life to deserve a woman as perfect and wonderful as Elizabeth.

She took a chance on me back in the beginning, back when we first met in Antarctica. I was a man whose military career was slowly going down the tubes, but still she stood up for me and brought me with her to this city of mystical amazements and wonders that we still haven't completely been able to explore. It wasn't just at the beginning, either. It seems almost as though she's been standing up for me for as long as we've been here.

Elizabeth knows how to do her job well, I'll admit that. I can't count even on the fingers of both hands how many times she's ripped me up one side and down the other for a bad decision I've made (and I'll be the first to admit I've made many); but she's also just as quick to pull my tail out of the fire when I get myself into a whole heap of trouble, _again_. Diplomatic incidents abound with me and my team, and Elizabeth sometimes likes to tease me that I get in trouble deliberately so she'll have to come rescue me.

I don't deny it.

We've had our fair share of ups and downs throughout our friendship, and our marriage. Nanites; Wraith torture; numerous attacks on Atlantis by Wraith, Genii, and other various races; any number of work-related and personal disagreements. . . But, still, it seemed as though no matter how many times we found ourselves arguing or in seemingly inescapable trouble, we always seemed to be able to patch everything back together, despite how hopeless things seemed sometimes. We had a habit of beating the odds, and I liked to think that this pattern would continue to hold for a long time into the future.

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep and sighed, burying her face in my neck and throwing one arm over my chest. I tipped my head down into her dark hair and grinned to myself as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, knowing that no matter what happened in our lives, this woman would always be here, always love me.

I may still have no clue why, but I am forever thankful that she does.

**END**

_I hope that didn't come across as too strained. Like I said, I've had a bit of trouble writing John and Elizabeth, but hopefully this will change that. I hope. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
